Many new computing paradigms rely on cloud computing, that is, using on-demand computer resources and services that are provided over a computer network rather than by a locally-connected device. Cloud services can be completely offsite, or in some cases, can be provided by local computing or peripheral devices.
Solutions have been devised for cloud-based file storage, document creation and editing, application execution, and even printing. However, cloud-based services have not yet been extended to the field of image acquisition, for example for scanning documents, photos, and the like.